


A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

by mirrorphoton



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, soft!clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorphoton/pseuds/mirrorphoton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Hundred Things I Haven't Said)<br/>Clexa, a hundred drabbles of a hundred words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of plot bunnies/partially written fics I've never finished, so I've decided to challenge myself and write 100 drabbles, in the true fashion of drabbles where they are exactly 100 words. There will be fluff, probably some smut, canon-verse, AU's, angst, crack, etc.  
> I'll add a warning to any chapters if I include character death or other triggers in any of them.

Lexa’s fingers tingled pleasantly when Clarke’s linked with them, gently pulling her through the crowd in the early morning Polis Market. Her green eyes were alight with joy at seeing Clarke’s excitement trying new and strange foods. Her stomach fluttered as she surreptitiously purchased the pastel crayons Clarke had longingly gazed upon. She laughed sincerely watching Clarke haggle with the florists children for the flower crowns they had woven, and blushed shyly as Clarke placed one atop her head, hand brushing softly down her cheek. Everyone surely recognized them, but they were not Heda and Wanheda, at least for today.


	2. Two

It was a rarity for Lexa to feel so unbalanced. She knew there were few moments left to collect herself. Neither the questioning gaze of Titus, or the knowing look in Indra’s eyes were helping her.

The weight she bore for her people had never seemed so heavy until she had to turn her back to the only person she had left, The woman she…  
  
The doors opened, forcing her to quickly school her face into its carefully controlled façade. Roan stepped forward with his captive. Her breath hitched imperceptibly as the canvas bag was finally lifted to reveal Clarke.


	3. Three

Several weeks into her self-imposed exile, she was surviving. Surviving.  That was all she deserved. She couldn’t look at her people or let them see her after what she had done at the mountain. Nightmares plagued her. Their kiss, tasting of blood and betrayal; the image of those haunted eyes etched into her mind.

A shooting star streaked by and she closed her eyes. Nothing ever came of wishing but false hope. She did it anyway.

When she realized she was not alone, she drew her blade. Sword to gun with the woman she’d betrayed.

“Clarke,” she whispered, not surprised.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! My initial draft of this one was about 500 words when I first wrote it months ago, so whittling it down for this was a real challenge.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Lexa adjusted the walkie at her hip, wishing her shift would end. Working security at a museum had been cool at first, but the novelty of the art had long worn off.

 _Yep that one’s a Monet. That’s a Duchamp._ Visitors seemed to love the Pollock. _Some angry drunk beat his wife and threw some paint. Big deal._

She turned on the spot, and her heart skipped a beat. That blonde was back. Painstakingly sketching a painting of fruit into her notebook. Her expression was pure delight.

Lexa thought maybe there was still beauty to be found here after all.


	5. Five

Lexa stood frozen in the doorway. 

Clarke was singing and strumming an old guitar, oblivious of her audience, “- _ I’ll never let your head hit the bed, without my hand behind it. You want love, then make it. Swim in a deep sea of blanket. Take all your big plans and break ‘em, this is bound to be a while. Your body is a wonderland- your body is a wonder I’ll use my hands- _ ”

The door Lexa was holding slipped and closed with a snap, startling Clarke to stop. She smiled and stared at Lexa as she began the song again.


	6. Six (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Lexa’s meeting had run far longer than anticipated and she sped through the hallways and up the stairs to her room where Clarke was surely waiting impatiently. She stopped in her tracks in the doorway, mouth agape.

Clarke had not waited for her.

She was naked, legs spread open across the bed, furs and sheets bunched up beneath her. Her left hand was pressed into her audibly wet center, and her right was pinching her nipple, forcing mewls of pleasure from her trembling lips.

Lexa’s mouth ran dry. 

“Are you just going to watch?”

She’d never just observed before.

"Yes."


	7. Seven

“He could be a viable match for what you are looking for-”

“No, mom.” Clarke’s voice was firm. She didn’t need to look at Lexa to know her knuckles had gone white, and that vein in her neck was probably very prominent.

“Can you give us a minute?” 

The doctor paused, before nodding slowly and backing out of the room. Clarke finally raised her eyes to meet Lexa’s.

“Clarke, I know this is important to you-” Lexa croaked out.

Clarke cut her off with soft lips. “It takes as long as it takes to get it right. We can wait.”


	8. Eight (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its going down.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Lexa panted, Clarke’s fingers had just coaxed her through her first  _ strikwan  _ in a very long time, now the blonde was kissing a trail down her body.

“I’m not finished yet,  _ Heda _ .” Clarke was smirking up at her. 

Lexa swallowed hard. “But what-?”

Clarke paused just above her pubic bone, eyes widening, “Have you never had anyone go down on you before?”

Lexa’s mouth was dry. “No, Costia and I never...”

“Is this okay?” Clarke’s lips trailed lower, slowly, “I can stop if you’re uncomfortable...”

The heat pooling in Lexa’s groin made her say, “Don’t stop.”


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I'm a sap?

_Warm_.

That was the first coherent thought that ran through Lexa’s mind as she began to wake. She was warm and not just physically. For the first time in a long time, there was a pleasant feeling spread from her chest to the tips of her fingers and toes.

 _Comfortable._  

Her bed had always been soft, but it had always felt too big, lonely. Not anymore.

 _Safe_.

Clarke’s arm was draped comfortably over her waist, her soft form pressed into Lexa’s back, shielding her from the world.

Tears formed in Lexa’s eyes as they began to open.

She felt _Loved_.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval(ish) AU

“I believe you’re in the wrong place, M’lady.” A simpering smile on John Murphy’s lips, “This is the sign up for the archery competition.”

“Exactly where I intend to be, then.” She ignored the jeering men around her, and dropped a purse with the entry fee onto the table, “Lexa Woods.” 

A gasp at that and low murmurs of the men put a smirk on her face. Clearly her expert skills with a bow were well known. She glanced at the stage and the beautiful woman seated next to the King, “I intend to win the hand of the Princess.”


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, Hot Summer Nights

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked, bemused at the girl laying on the beer cooler floor. It was nearly midnight, and she had been sent begrudgingly to fetch more alcohol for the inebriated assholes at Anya’s party.

The blonde jerked in surprise, and then flopped back to the concrete floor dramatically, “It’s still 90 degrees outside and my apartment doesn’t have A/C, you do the math.”

The girl was adorable, before she could think about it, Lexa said, “My place has A/C.”

“I’m Clarke.”

“Lexa.” They made their way out of the store, the beer and party forgotten.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft angst. Reference to Lexa being shot (but surviving).

Lexa violently jerked awake, hands automatically tracking to her abdomen. The agonizing pain faded as her head cleared. The gunshot wound had healed months ago into a jagged scar. 

As awareness seeped back, she realized Clarke was holding her, whispering comforting words in her ear, warm breath and body pressed close. Then her soft lips were pressing gently to Lexa’s wet cheek. She hadn't noticed the tears, or the ugly sobbing that had taken hold of her until this moment. With the realization she was twisting around to grip Clarke, pulling her as close as possible. 

Clarke was crying too.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, been a while. After a long writers block/break I'm busting back into these. I fully intend on completing my goal of 100 chapters for this eventually, no matter how long it takes.
> 
> Modern AU

“Clarke?” Lexa called as she pushed open the apartment door, gym bag slung over one shoulder, paper bag clutched in the other. “Clarke? I went to that new Thai place-” She paused in the doorway as she dropped her gym bag. 

Something wasn’t right. A strange sound from the bedroom made her set down the take out and edge toward it, nervously.

Clarke burst through the front door seconds later, plastic bags in her hands, and a guilty expression on her face, “Lexa, you’re early.”

“I picked up dinner.”

A loud bark echoed from the bedroom.

“I got a fish.”


	14. Fourteen

"Jeez Lex, why do you have so many pillows on your bed, anyway?" Clarke joked, tossing one of the many out of her way so she could snuggle closer to Lexa.

Lexa's expression went pensive for a moment, before she said quietly, "Well, it's just...hard sometimes. To sleep alone. After Costia I-” She paused, willing back the tears forming in her eyes. “I needed something to hold."

Clarke’s expression had softened, “I’m sorry.”

Lexa gave her a faint, ironic smile, “Being the commander means being alone.”

“Not anymore.” Clarke said firmly, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s frame. “Never again.”


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Angst

Clarke stared through the small window at the top of her cell. It was her favorite time in the Ark’s rotation cycle. Her slim opportunity to glimpse the Earth she had orbited all her life before the rotation would eventually bring her back to stare at the bleakness of space for several hours.

  
There it was, the mysterious origin of her people, and in several generations their destiny to return. She would die in the cold void out the airlock on her 18th birthday never to see it. She shed her tears silently until it was out of sight again.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa Angst

It was the dead of night, but Lexa hardly slept anymore. When she did they were fraught with nightmares that always ended with the memory of Azgeda’s  _ gift _ . She told no one of this struggle; Titus would call her weak. 

And she was. 

So she found herself on her balcony, a fur wrapped around her to ward off the chill, Polis dark and sleeping far below. Her eyes traced the skies, wondering if Costia was watching over her. Something caught her eye, a star slowly drifting past the others. 

  
She closed her eyes and wished for the strength she’d need.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've mentioned before that I'm a sap, right?

Lexa’s eyes opened slowly, the bed beside her was cold and void of her lover’s form. She rolled over and found her standing by the window, one thin sheet tucked around her to ward off the night’s cold.

“The stars were always my favorite.” 

Clarke turned, a soft smile gracing her lips. She gently motioned for Lexa to join her, despite the chill. Lexa rose, and Clarke lifted her sheet to wrap around her shoulders as well. They stood together, watching the twinkling stars above. Clarke’s head drifted to Lexa’s shoulder, and Lexa knew the stars weren’t her favorite anymore.


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this project, but I do intend to finish it, eventually.

“You win,” Lexa gasped, falling back to the bed as Clarke finally relented, kissing her cheek. They lay for a moment, catching their breath, “Dirty tactics, Clarke. I can’t believe you tickled the Commander of the Thirteen Clans into submission. If word gets out, I’ll never live it down.”  
“C’est la vie.” Clarke grinned back, pecking her lips.  
“La vie?” She responded, confused. Clarke stared at her for a long moment before bursting out laughing.  
“Sorry, it’s a phrase from an old language, it means, ‘that’s how it is on this bitch of an Earth’.”  
“Why not just say that?”


End file.
